


heartfelt

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Not too much, Slightly Out Of Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but still not the most solid characterization out there, pretty stupid actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s a friday night and Bokuto doesn’t have (or, better yet, pretended he didn’t have) homework to do, so he decides on asking if Akaashi wants to come to his house.





	heartfelt

**Author's Note:**

> the title doesn't really represents what this is, but yeah, thats what we got for now. lmao  
> hi everyone!!!! i really wasn't expecting to post something outta nowhere, especially because i had no other projects going on, but i was struck with overwhelming love for bokuaka and had a huge creative itch to scratch, so here we are! an impulse-driven, absolutely self-indulgent oneshot right out of the oven!!! hope everyone enjoys it!!!!

After a long day of training, Bokuto and Akaashi are alone in the locker room in peaceful silence. It’s still a little awkward for them — not a month before, Bokuto accidentally spilled his own beans and confessed his feelings to his underclassman, waiting for a rejection that wouldn’t come. Instead, it was taken with a shy smile and something along the lines of “I thought you’d never say it” before Akaashi awkwardly left a peck in his lips. He’s not as good with words as their Japanese literature teacher would like to believe, but Bokuto can’t judge him for that. 

 

Besides, it’s best that it’s like this. He prefers to deal with awkwardly checking each other out whilst pretending they’re not doing that at all than the raging pining he had been dealing with for god knows how long. 

 

It’s a friday night and Bokuto doesn’t have (or, better yet, pretended he didn’t have) homework to do, so he decides on asking if Akaashi wants to come to his house.

 

“We could watch a movie, or something,” he says like he did many times before. 

 

“A movie…?” Akaashi replied with a tint of hesitance. It’s not like he never stayed over Bokuto’s house before — they’re close friends for a while now and had plenty study sleepovers before — but the different reaction didn’t sit well with Bokuto. 

 

“Yeah!” Bokuto does his best to act natural, despite being very obviously stiff. “There’s this new horror movie I wanna check out and I don’t wanna watch alone. So… Do you wanna watch it? And…”

 

“Oh, alright,” Akaashi says after a second, his face back to a normal expression for him. The blush doesn’t disappear and the way Akaashi discreetly sighs in relief as he turns around doesn’t go unnoticed. But it’s endearing (much like everything Akaashi does), so Bokuto beams at him. “I’ll tell my mom I’m staying over to study. But we can’t go to sleep late, we have training tomorrow.”

 

“Alright!” 

 

Their walk to Bokuto’s house is just like it normally is. They walk home everyday, after all, making the exact same trajectory in spite of the multiple roads they could explore, just for the sake of habit. They also stop by the same convenience store as they usually do and Akaashi insists on paying for their snacks that night, vehement about it. 

 

Only big difference this time is that Bokuto doesn’t have to stop himself when he feels the urge to hold and intertwine his hand with Akaashi’s long, unfairly good looking one, and their hands naturally meeting halfway. 

 

Feels like home, although a little sweaty. Bokuto’s face hurts from smiling so much. 

 

When they arrive, Bokuto loudly announces his and Akaashi’s arrival, but doesn’t stay long enough to hear what his mom made for dinner. They have enough snacks either way, it doesn’t really matter. He just wants to start this movie night as quick as possible, even though he knows he’ll need that food later in the night — Akaashi would never ask for more food, especially after spending what could be his allowance for that entire month, but Bokuto knew better. They’d both crash the kitchen at some point in the dead of the night. 

 

He’s expecting some cuddles, maybe some kissing, but that’d be a bonus. He just wants some quality time with the boy he likes way too much, but without pushing too many boundaries. Bokuto couldn’t deal with the possibility of accidentally pushing Akaashi away.  

 

(Even though there was probably not a single thing he could do that would bother Akaashi that much, since he was just as infatuated as Bokuto was.)

 

Their snacks barely last through the first movie and the movie night extends through the night, the sound of Bokuto’s computer eventually being the only thing to be heard across his house besides the occasional beep from the kitchen appliances. Akaashi ate most of those by himself, stuffing his face to the point where he barely choked on a jumpscare, and Bokuto screamed most of the time, holding on Akaashi’s arm for dear life, failing hard at pretending he was chill. 

 

Bokuto overestimated his own courage and Akaashi wasn’t doing much better, even if he didn’t scream. Good thing Kuroo wasn’t around to take embarrassing pictures of him, like he did when they watched A Quiet Place together. The horror lasts for a good 10 minutes into the neverending movie credits, stuck in position until Bokuto decides to poke fun at some minimal detail about the movie and get them both laughing. Akaashi just changes topics when he lets out a sudden snort, getting redder than Nekoma’s uniform, crawling out of Bokuto’s bed to mess around on his computer and pick a more lighthearted movie to watch. Bokuto’s too overwhelmed with feelings to refuse watching something else. 

 

It’s 2 a.m. when Bokuto starts trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes, the hours had slipped away without either of them noticing, time lost in between a sequence of movies neither of them will entirely remember later, playful wrestling, volleyball strategizing and casual chatting. It’s no use, though, the entire day at school and training catching up to him all of a sudden, making his muscles sore and his eyes unbearably heavy. He yawns and Akaashi follows suit, looking just as exhausted. 

 

“Uhh, I have to… Go get the guest’s futon,” Bokuto announces after a few seconds of slow blinking at each other, and Akaashi nods in response. “Is there anything else you need, ‘kaashi?”

 

“Toothbrush,” Akaashi answers after a few seconds of thinking about it, lightly chewing his lower lip. “And clothes to sleep in. I didn’t bring another change of clothes other than these I’m using now.”

 

“No problem! You can borrow any of my shirts, just pick one from my wardrobe,” he beams at Akaashi before getting out of the room to go find the guest’s futon. 

 

He didn’t take all that long, but alas, when he comes back to his room, Akaashi is already out of his own clothes and wearing one of Bokuto’s inspirational shirts and sweatpants, both too big on him. Akaashi’s eyes half closed as he was sitting on the bed with his hands on his knees, like he had been waiting. He definitely wasn’t awake. 

 

Bokuto’s thoughts run through his mind. He takes note on the fact that Akaashi picked a shirt he had previously made fun of. He wonders for a brief second if those sweatpants are clean because they don’t seem to be in their best shape. But most importantly, he clutches his chest, wonders what he did to deserve him in his life and wishes he never goes away. 

 

Bokuto doesn’t have the heart to wake him up, so he tucks Akaashi in his bed and sleeps on the guest’s futon.

**Author's Note:**

> you can talk to me through [tumblr](http://kenmagoesblep.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/kenmagoesblep)! kudos and comments are very appreciated!


End file.
